Lost Diary of the True Founders
by Okiro Zangetsu
Summary: This is the true tale of the founders of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

_**LOST DIARY OF THE TRUE FOUNDERS**_

In a chamber long forgotten, within the great castle of Hogwarts. In the tomb of the Founders, lies on a table surrounded by candles and dust of the ages. The Diary describing the true tale of the Hogwarts Four.

Though on the front cover, you shall only see the Snake and the Lion, as the Raven and the Badger didn´t want anything to do with the Book.

In it, written in the tongue of the Snake and Lion are the shocking truth.

WE WARN YOU! Read it on your own, IF YOU DARE!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Dislcaimer: This story contains examples of extremely random and obscure humour. If that is not your thing,

then run. Run far, and never look back. Because what has been read never be forgotten.

Your have been warned.

Prologue: The young wizard ran from his fans, his ears still bleeding. "Why",

he thought to himself, "does this happen to me? Why can't they leave me alone for a single day?"

He knew the castle by heart, as he had travelled the halls of Hogwarts in all his waking hours since he had first stepped through the doors of the great hall,

after being sorted to Hufflepuff seven years ago.

He ran past the paintings he knew so well, all of them waving gently, and soon found himself in a part of the castle he had never seen before.

Before him was a long winding staircase, going downwards in a steady spiral.

He followed it warily, moving far past the dungeons and the bottom of the lake. After walking for what seemed like hours, he reached a large stone door.

With a flick of his wand the stone moved out of his way.

What he found shocked him. Beforehim was a large white marble tomb, with four marble statues; a badger, a lion, a raven and a snake.

At each of the statues feet was a small plaque with small, golden writing engraved.

Reading the engravings, he realized what he had found: the tomb of the four founders of Hogwarts. He looked around him with his breath just a knot in his chest,

scanning the unbeliveable treasure he had just found.

That was when his eyes saw it: In the far end of the tomb was a piedestal with a small book.

He hurried towards it, nearly slipping because of his excitement, and reached the piedestal.

The books cover was wrinkled with age, but still quite beatiful. Engraved with gold and silver was a lion and a snake.

He picked it up, relieved to see that did not crumble.

He dusted it off, and he nearly dropped it out. Above the lion and the snake, small flaming letters appeared.

He gasped, as he read the words "Journal and Diary og Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor".

Chapter 1:


	3. Chapter 3

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Okiro Zangetsu


End file.
